


Saines et sauves

by Aralek



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Un peu d'étude de personnage sur Helena
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek
Summary: Helena se réveille tôt et réfléchit aux étranges changements que la vie peut apporter.





	Saines et sauves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387512) by [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer). 



Le crépitement de la cheminée retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, tirant Helena de son sommeil. Elle regarda le feu, d'un oeil encore à moitié endormi, pour s'assurer que le bruit n'était rien de plus que le craquement d'une grosse buche. Sa curiosité satisfaite, elle se réinstalla sur le lit, enterrant son nez dans des cheveux noirs et doux et attira un peu plus près d'elle le corps chaud qui reposait dans ses bras. Le petit matin était froid et clair, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, et Helena n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son lit pour le moment.

Surtout si c'était pour aller parler avec Wolfson et ses laquais. Kaylah, charmante comme elle était, s'entendait bien avec eux, mais Helena n'appréciait pas du tout la compagnie de ses anciens ennemis. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas non plus le choix en la matière. La Sorcière Reine n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer de se venger, et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Helena ne pouvait pas protéger Kaylah de la colère de la Reine toute seule.

Elle trouvait déjà avoir eu une chance extra-ordinaire lorsque Kaylah s'était assurée d'emmener Solaire dans leur folle évasion et que la fée ait parlé en leur faveur. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas été invitées à bras ouverts. Même Wolfson n'était pas si naïf, mais la rage de la Sorcière Reine et ses multiples tentatives d'assassinat avaient suffit pour prouver qu'elles et la fée disaient la vérité. La vie pouvait parfois prendre des chemins bien étranges.

"Tu réfléchis à haute voix." La voix ensommeillée de Kaylah fit sortir Helena de sa rêverie.

"Pardonne moi mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. "

Kaylah se tourna vers elle, son doux sourire apaisant l'inquiétude d'Helena. "Ce n'est pas toi, j'étais déjà un peu réveillée. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? "

Helena réfléchit un moment à sa réponse. "Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité de m'allier avec Wolfson et ses seconds. En tout cas, pas de mon plein gré. C'est simplement que notre situation actuelle est étrange à considérer. "

"Ouais, moi non plus je n'aurais jamais deviné que tout cela arriverait quand je me suis réveillée dans cette forêt effrayante." Elle semblait amusée, mais Helena ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était bien? D'après ce que Kaylah lui en avait raconté, Chicago semblait être un endroit meilleur que leur monde déchiré par la guerre. Est-ce qu'il existait quelque chose valant la peine de perdre cette paix?

Encore une fois, Kaylah la fit sortir de sa rêverie, cette fois en lui touchant la joue. Ça réussissait toujours à calmer Helena et elle se pencha rapidement dans le contact. Un coin de son esprit remarqua les mains chaudes et douces, si différentes des siennes. Kaylah se rapprocha d'elle, plaçant des baisers éphémères sur la mâchoire d'Helena entre ses mots. "Tout m'a conduit à toi, et je ne changerais pas cela pour tout l'or du monde." 

Helena appuya son front contre celui de Kaylah, souriant comme une imbécile. "Moi non plus, mon amour."

La main de Kaylah commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux d'Helena et un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Les seuls son provenaient du feu crépitant et des pas lointains, tandis que les autres habitants du château s'éveillaient.

"Est-ce que nous devrions descendre pour le petit-déjeuner?" demanda Kaylah, sans faire aucun mouvement pour se dégager d'Helena ni pour se lever. Alors, la sorcière se laissa aller à son égoïsme, et resserra davantage son étreinte autour de son amour, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

"Non, pas encore. À moins que tu aies faim?" Un hochement négatif fut sa réponse, et la main de Kaylah dans ses cheveux rendit l'idée de quitter leur lit encore moins attrayante. En sécurité dans les bras de son amante, Helena se laissa fondre. Reculant juste assez pour demander à Kaylah de lui parler davantage de sa maison. Elle commença à déposer de doux baisers sur le cou de l'Américaine, au-dessus des marques qu'elle avait laissé la veille.

Kaylah décrivait sa ville étrange, et Helena trouvait chaque nouvelle histoire plus fantastique que la précédente. La main de Kaylah resta emmêlée dans les cheveux dorés d'Helena, se resserrant à chaque fois que la magicienne atteignait ce point entre son cou et sa mâchoire qui la faisait gémir. Son autre main explora le dos d'Helena, retraçant les nombreuses cicatrices laissées par ses années de service aux côtés Sorcière Reine.

Les bras d'Helena entouraient la taille de Kaylah et leurs jambes étaient enlacées. Peut-être qu'elles finiraient par se lever, peut-être qu'elles continueraient leur activité d'hier soir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. À l'heure actuelle, elles étaient les deux seules personnes au monde, son amante était heureuse et en sécurité, et Helena se demandait si c'était ce à quoi ressemblait la paix.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Cette fanfic et la précédente étaient des demandes sur Tumblr. J'ai oublié de mentionner cela dans la dernière fanfic, mais je suis toujours là pour répondre aux demandes si quelqu'un est intéressé! Je suis cwnannwn là-bas.
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Tous les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus aussi!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Notes de la traductrice :  
> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic Safe and Sound de Alfer. Voici l'URL :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387512
> 
> Si vous avez aimé l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à aller poster un commentaire sur sa fanfic.
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si avez aimé cette traduction ou si certains passages vous semblent mal formulé. Ce sont mes débuts, je prendrais tous les conseils qu'on me donnera. Surtout si vous avez une traduction correcte de 'retainers', je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que 'servants' et 'serviteurs', même si 'seconds' me paraissait plus juste.


End file.
